The Stupid Spell
by Jennifer1052
Summary: zero got tangled with a witch and a spell flied of her wand turning zero and yuki into furniture, a table and a chair. how will kaname react to this? and how will zero take advantage of the situation to tease kaname and make fun of him?


**Me: hey guys… here's my first one shoot story ever as I usualy write the long one.**

**Yuki kuran: really? Well that will be fun…**

**Me: yap the idea popped up in my mind at 3AM so I removed my covers and jotted in down.**

**Takuma: that's really sweat of you writer-chan.**

**Me: nah… not a big deal.**

**Kaname kuran: what's all this comotion?**

***fan girls yells crazy after kaname and he trie's to run***

**Zero: GAH! Don't touch him he's mine…**

**Kaname: didn't I tell you to keep our wedding a secret… *glares***

**Everyone: *sweat dropped***

Chapter: the stupid spell

There was panic amoung all night class students when kaname reached in his ethic's class and he was praying whole heartidly about the news he just heard to be a rumor,a lie. But there it was smoothly polished piece of furniture, a table and a chair painted dark brown with black patterns on it.

Kaname was bewilded at the sight but when a cup of hot tea slid from his hand (as he was having his tea break when he heard the news and didn't bothered to dispose the cup off on his way here) right onto the set of tablle and chair. He paniced while wave of shock passed through the night class students. Kaname kneedled beside the set and started cleaning it with his blazer as one of them was his dear yuki turned into whether a table or a chair by some anciet vampire, he didn't give a thought about zero as he was two of the other.

As kaname was rubbing hand on chair it spoke

"ouuuu…. Yeah such a pleasure you gave me as you are rubbing my p…." it was zero voice coming from chair who moaned in pleasure.

Kaname jumped in shock and made a disgusted face

"shut up!" kaname yelled but he felt releife as now he identified his dear yuki who was a table now.

Zero felt pleased by kaname irritation.

"hey lover boy I am under her, under you dear yuki" zero said in his cheesy voice.

Technically he was under yuki as chair's forarms were under the table. Kaname blood was bubbling in rage not until he decided that it's time for zero to payback and a evil grin crossed the pureblood's face.

"takuma I order you to sit on this chair" kaname ordered takuma ichio who was still in his night suit as he had his day off so he was still wearing a t-shirt and his imported silken underwear. Takuma sat on chair as commanded and kaname felt satisfied with his revenge as zero was yelling curses. zero (chair) opened his mouth and bit takuma on his butt, whose tear skipped in pain and jumped off zero.

Zero was trying to clean his mouth by taking big gulps of air.  
"hey that was too spicy of my taste" zero yelled at takuma who was rubbing his butt.

Their ethic's teacher'tonga yagari' chuckled.

"are you nuts?" yelled takuma at zero but aido put his arm aroun ichio and spoke

"no dude! You tell are your nuts gone with him?"

The whole night class roared with laughter but yuki spoke

"zero that was bad you should apologize" in her timid voice.

Kaname patted yuki and kissed the table, yuki was bright red she didn't say but zero caught the point as kaname has kissed some where inappropriate. Now it's zero turn to boil in rage.

"so can I marry yuki? As now we are a pair" zero asked kaname with a smirk.

"no I still accept yuki" kaname snaped.

"come on one table is not enough to fuck your ass you know" zero replied earning chuckles from witnesses of the scene.

Kaname was pissed of but he knew zero had a point he imagined yuki and zero marriage and stepped furture in his memories for the couple babies, a small stool their younger daugther and two drawers the twins. Kaname head was spinning and he blacked out.

Some one was repeating his name over and over again, a familiar voice and when he opened his eyes he found himself picked up bridal style by…. ZERO. kaname ate one of chocolates gifted by his crazy fangirls from day class and result into fainting.

"you were paniced in your unconsiousness, saw something bad?" asked zero still his arms full of kaname.

Kaname eye's were wide 'so it was just a dream' he thought, there was no spell. A relife flooded through kaname, he cupped zero's check in his hand. Zero felt irritated by the touch so zero yelled

"Do you want me to take you, right now?"

**I know whole story was crazy no flames. And please do read my real story of vk 'The pureblood twins'**


End file.
